Vlin
Vlin is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 3. Vlin’s early on strong social game got him into strong alliances that he used to further himself in the game. He was in a core alliance called the Rowdyruff boys along with Daniel and Gly. These three were also part of another alliance called Queens Guard with the additions of Livi and Spencer. Despite having Robin’s trust, Vlin had spectated an ORG Robin was previously in and was skeptical of how much he could actually truly trust him. This lead to Vlin spreading rumors to the other houseguests which caused Robin to became a house target. When his ally, Gly, decided to use the POV to save Robin who was his target, Vlin became furious. He knew he was in a vulnerable position and had to decrease the target that he had on his back. His strategy was to be over the top with his hatred towards Gly, so that everyone would know that Gly would be his target moving forward. His strategy worked as he used his relationship with Marina to get the other houseguests to keep him in the house so that he could go after Gly himself. After surviving two pivotal evictions, Vlin won the next two HOH competitions which guaranteed himself a spot in the final 3 and then in the final 2. Vlin went on to win the season in a 6-1 vote. Vlin returned in Big Brother 5. Coming into the game, Vlin feared the massive target he would have on his back as a former winner and for being known for his social and strategic game. However, he wanted to play the same game that he always plays, which was to be honest and social. He immediately got into a majority alliance known as Skinny Cult with 7 other houseguests. Although he trusted some of the houseguests in the alliance, he knew it was going to fall apart eventually and he wanted to set himself up. He got into another alliance, which he was more loyal to, 1-800-Slayyyter. He was in this alliance with Sex and Kevin, and to prove his loyalty to them, he decided to tell them about the Skinny Cult alliance that was made. When both Kevin and JP was on the block the first week, he felt frustrated as he had two loyal allies on the block. Although he voted for JP to stay honouring Kevins wishes, Kevin ended up staying. For the first few weeks, he lost loyal allies in JP, Kevin and Dilara. His luck began to change when he won HOH. He decided to nominate the two houseguests who he felt was running the game, Amelia and Ryan. Once Ryan won POV he decided to go with his backup target, Marina, who he felt betrayed by as she had lied about her votes. Although, he was able to get Marina evicted, he found himself on the block the following week as Amelia won HOH. Luckily for him, he managed to stay unanimously, but he lost another loyal ally in Kevin. His bad luck continued once Celeste won the next HOH. Not only was he nominated, but he was nominated next to his closest ally in the house. Although he felt confident he would stay, Sex won POV and Joey was the replacement nominee. Despite being told he was not the target and that he had the votes, he was the next all star evicted. Vlin became the first member of the jury. Biography Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Vlin won the most HOH competitions in season 3. * Vlin has 12 BBD Awards nominations, making him the most nominated player from Big Brother 3. References Category:Season 3 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:Winner Category:11th Place Category:LGBT Contestants